


How Blair Cs It

by corikane



Series: Teenage Bounty Hunters - series 1 [2]
Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters
Genre: F/F, Family Drama, Gen, Sisterly bond - Freeform, Telling the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corikane/pseuds/corikane
Summary: Blair doesn't want to talk to April, she hurt her sister. But, of course, April is the kind of person who doesn't accept a no and so Blair tells her some truths. It wouldn't be all that bad if she didn't have to tell Sterling what she did.
Relationships: Blair Wesley & Sterling Wesley, Sterling Wesley/April Stevens
Series: Teenage Bounty Hunters - series 1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916662
Comments: 16
Kudos: 285





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I see this as a loose continuation of my story 'Not Biblically'. I didn't really plan to make these stories fit but it might be a good idea. You can read this without having read 'Not Biblically,' though. They might follow the same canon but they're not really linked.

Did Blair notice April looking back at her about half a dozen times during Spanish? Of course, she did. April was about as subtle as her parents when they were going to have sex that night. Ew. Blair would have to remind herself never to use that particular comparison again.

But yeah, April was up to something and Blair had an idea what it was. She wanted to talk to her, that was, she was finally building up the courage to ask her why Sterling wasn't at school, if she was all right.

Blair had expected this move much sooner, to be honest. She'd never taken April for that much of a chicken to let two weeks go by without even officially acknowledging that Sterling wasn't there. She would be the only one. In fact, so many people had asked after Sterling that Blair had to put on her fake smile while informing everyone that Sterling had been wounded in a hunting accident.

Had it been up to her, she would have told everyone a different more outrageous lie but her mom had insisted she'd stick to this official version. Like Sterling would let something like that happen to her! It was insulting. But it was better than saying: sorry, Sterl isn't here right now 'cause she just learned that her mom is not her mom, her dad is not her dad and her real mom is a skank and a felon and she's traumatized from having been kidnapped by said skank and felon, thank you and bye.

Blair could hardly wrap her head around all that. She tried not to think about it, especially when she had to evade such a formidable sneak as April Stevens. If she was anything like her dad, she would probably counter her in the ladies'. Ew, again.

So five minutes before the end of class, Blair slowly started putting her things away so she'd be able to leave as soon as the bell rang. "Bye, Luke," she merely threw over her shoulder and then slipped out of the door in the back.

To her chagrin, she'd underestimated April as she heard determined footfalls behind her. She quickened her step but as she rounded a corner she ran right into Ellen.

"Oh, Blair, I'm so sorry. Were you running? You are not supposed to run, y'know that, right? Did I hurt you? I've got pretty sharp bones."

"No, I'm okay. I'm sorry, I was in a hurry." She helped Ellen pick up some papers that were strewn on the floor and noticed a pair of sensible shoes that came to a stop beside them. She flinched.

When she and Ellen stood, there was indeed April standing beside them.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yes, we just ran into each other. These tight corners are not always safe. You remember that, girls. I'll see y'all in Fellowship, gotta hurry to get some lunch now."

Ellen hurried along without looking back. Blair grimaced at April. "I'm meeting someone, bye."

But a hand on her arm held her. "Blair, please, I wanna talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you. You hurt my sister and I don't like you."

April pulled her hand back, her eyes seemed hurt for a moment, but her jaw was set. She swallowed whatever she was feeling. "I know that, all of it. Could we maybe..." She looked around herself, students were hurrying by them in droves. "Talk in there?" She pointed at one of the classrooms, it was empty.

"It told you--"

"Please, Blair. I need to know..."

Blair couldn't help rolling her eyes, mostly at herself because she actually followed April into the classroom. "What do you want?" she ground out as she let the door fall closed behind her.

"I want to know that Sterling is all right."

"She's not. If she were she'd be here, you know how much she loves school."

April looked at Blair who wasn't sure how to read that look. It was tense but then April was always more intense than most people.

"Did she... did she hurt herself?"

"What? You think... The fuck, April, she didn't hurt herself! We had some... family problems and it hit Sterling hard. She's... she's hurt but it's not about you, okay? Not that you didn't add to the pile but she would never... hurt herself!"

April let out a long breath and closed her eyes. "You must think I'm conceited. It's just, the timing... she was very upset that night."

"I know. I know what you did." Blair folded her arms in front of her chest. She wasn't going to tell April that she didn't really, not all the details. Sterling just said that they were over and Blair was sure it was April's fault. And now April confirmed it.

"I couldn't..." But April didn't finish the sentence, she just stared down at her shoes. "Will she come back?"

"At some point, of course. I don't know when, though."

"It wasn't a hunting accident then, was it?"

Blair shook her head but she wasn't going to give April more. She didn't deserve more. She deserved nothing. Sure, she looked like she regretted her actions but really, she was never good enough for Sterling, and for the life of her, Blair couldn't see what Sterl had ever seen in her. She wasn't even that cute.

"Is she talking to someone?" April asked.

"Yeah, she's talking to Luke. He comes over most days now. He's pretty much the only one."

"I meant a professional but... well, I guess it was inevitable, wasn't it? Them getting back together now that she needs him and... we're over."

"It's not like that," Blair pressed through her teeth. She wasn't too happy herself that Sterling had so easily forgiven Luke for hooking up with April. And she wasn't happy about the fact that she talked to him but not to her. They'd never gone so long without spilling their hearts out to each other. Sterling didn't even know what happened with Miles that night (not that Blair wanted to relive it) and Blair didn't know what exactly happened at the lock-in. But those things seemed unimportant compared to what happened later that night, anyway. It changed everything - it had changed their relationship.

"They're not together?"

"I don't know, okay?"

"You don't know?" April looked confused. "How can you not know? You two are so close it's baffling you don't inhabit the same space."

There was a red, hot ball of anger growing in Blair's stomach. "Well, things change. And you know, I think it started when you told her not to tell me stuff. You and your secrets! Your whole family..." Blair balled her fists and clamped her jaw tight.

"What do you mean with my family? You don't know anything about my family!"

"Oh, yeah? I know more than you do. I've seen actual video footage from the night your dad beat up that prostitute. He's a brute and a bully! And I'm glad Sterling and I put him in prison! Too bad he got out, I was hoping he'd rot there!"

April stared at her. "What do you mean, Sterling and you put him in prison?"

Blair took a deep breath. She'd kept this secret for so long, too long. Did it really matter who she'd tell now that they weren't working with Bowser anymore?

"We were working with a bounty hunter. Your dad skipped bail, did you know that?"

April shook her head.

"Well, he did. But we knew him and we knew where he might hang out. And we brought him in, roughed him up a little, too, 'cause he got fresh with us."

April frowned. "That's... ludicrous."

"Oh, yeah?" Blair scoffed. "We found him at the boathouse. Sterl remembered you talking about it but you'd blocked her on social media so we couldn't find him through your Insta. But Sterl took a sexy picture of me, without my gorgeous face, mind you, and send him a friend request. That's how we found him."

April stared at her open-mouthed. Blair knew she wanted to dismiss her.

"Your dad is a perv and a bully. Who tells a fourteen-year-old that she develops nicely?"

"He was cleared of all the charges," April said in a small voice.

"It's good to be a white, straight male in America, isn't it? Judges are always so concerned about sexual predators' futures."

April looked smaller in that moment than Blair had ever seen her. She felt bad for her, she felt bad about telling her all of this. But it was the truth and somebody had to tell her. Now Blair wished it had been someone else.

"I'm sorry, Ap--"

But April raised her hand, silencing her. "Don't. Just don't," she said. "Tell Sterling I hope she'll be better soon. I miss... our discussions." And with that, she turned and left the room.

"Damn," Blair breathed. Now she would have to tell Sterling that she deliberately hurt her girlfriend... ex-girlfriend. And that she told their best-kept secret.


	2. Chapter 2

Blair stood in front of Sterling's door wondering if she should knock. It felt ridiculous, it wasn't like Sterling had ever asked her to respect her privacy but even the fact that her door was closed seemed a kind of demand.

"Fuck it!" Blair cursed under her breath and simply opened the door. She walked in nonchalantly like she hadn't been standing in front of the door like a dope.

"Hey, Sterl," she said and walked around the bed. "Bowser says hi." She sat down.

Sterling sat at her desk, seemingly absorbed in homework. She had kept up with all of her schoolwork through Ellen. "Tell him hi back when you see him," she said in a flat tone Blair got accustomed to the past two weeks.

"Will do. April says hi, too."

That got Sterling's attention at least. She sat up, staring ahead. "You talked to her?" It was almost too low to hear.

"She talked to me, more like. She wanted to know if you hurt yourself, can you believe her? As if! She's so full of herself!"

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that you not being in school was not about her. I kinda let slip that the hunting accident thing was a lie, though. She's really good at getting information from people. If she wasn't such a... I'm not gonna use the word because it's being used too frequently to demean women just because they're women but you know the word, anyway, she would probably be an asset to Bowsers operation. People would tell her anything just to be rid of her again."

Sterling's shoulders sagged, she leaned her head on her arm.

"Don't tell me you're still pining for her. I thought you and Luke were... working things out?"

Finally, Sterling turned in her seat. She looked sad, heart-broken.

"Luke is just a friend."

"A friend you talk to instead of to your sister who loves the very ground on which you walk," Blair said. She was aware of the pout in her voice but she wasn't going to hide it any longer.

"You're not--"

"I swear if you say I'm not your sister I'll kick your butt - very lightly because I love you. But I'm gonna do it."

Tears sprang to Sterling's eyes, or maybe they'd already been brimming behind the glassiness and just had to flow out.

Blair touched the comforter beside her. "Come here. Let's talk, all right?"

Sterling got up and came over. She crawled onto the bed and lay down, hugging a pillow to her. Blair kicked off her shoes and lay beside her. For a few minutes, they just lay looking at each other, letting all that had happened settle between them.

Blair reached out and took Sterling's hand, squeezing it. It felt like she hadn't used any of her cremes in days. She wasn't taking care of herself, it was worse than Blair had feared.

"When have you last showered?" she asked.

Sterling sniffed. "I don't know."

"I'm not minding the smell but I do mind that you don't take care of yourself. You're gonna shower later, or take a bath. You love taking baths. I will pour you some cranberry juice and you can pretend it's wine if you like."

"It all seems too much work."

"You're depressed."

Sterling took a deep breath, she seemed hardly able to muster the energy for it, though. "Maybe."

"All right, we work on that later. For now," Blair sighed. "I have a confession to make."

"What did you do?"

"I told April about us arresting her dad."

Sterling's eyes went wide. "What? But--"

"She was pissing me off and I... I thought... I thought she deserved it. And then I felt bad because... well, she seemed upset."

"Of course, she's upset. She's upset because we were together and I never told her."

"Well, I think it was also because I called her dad a pervert and she knew I was right."

Sterling was agitated but seemingly unable to decide what to do about it.

"Do you wanna text her? See if she's okay?" Blair suggested.

"I haven't got my phone," Sterling said.

She had a new phone but it was still in its box. Their parents had bought it for her because they thought it would build a bridge, not just between them and Sterl but between Sterl and her mates. But she'd ignored it this far, maybe because it hadn't her contacts on it or her photos. She'd be able to download most of it from the cloud, of course, but maybe Sterl didn't want to be connected at the moment.

"You can use mine," Blair offered.

They'd done this before with Luke.

"Do you have her number?"

"I can find it. You know Bowser taught me a lot of very useful tricks."

"Half of them are probably illegal," Sterling complained.

"You think so?" Maybe her voice was a little more enthusiastic than it should be. Sterl was judging her, she could tell. "I mean, bad Bowser," Blair corrected herself.

They both giggled. It was the first time she'd heard that sound from Sterling since that night.

Blair reached out and pushed a lock of hair out of Sterling's eyes. "I would do anything for you, you know that, right?"

Sterling nodded. Fresh tears filled her eyes. "I'd do anything for you, too. I missed you."

"I've always been here and I'll always be here."

Sterling inched closer and engulfed Blair in a hug. She clung to her and Blair equaled her fierceness. Two weeks without any hugs from Sterling were way too long.

She fought her own tears by now.

When they parted - not too far - Sterling looked at her with a little more clarity. "Do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Don't punish April for... not being ready to come out."

"But she hurt you."

"Yes, she did. But she also loves... or loved me. I know that, I could see it in her eyes. This isn't easy for her either. And she's got a lot of stuff going on with her family too."

Blair nodded. It wasn't like she was going to seek her out and just yell random shit at her.

"Okay. Do me a favor?"

"Maybe." Sterling gave her a small smile.

"Talk to mom."

"She's..." but Sterling broke off before she could say that Debbie wasn't her mom.

"I know she lied to us. I'm still mad about that too. But she's still... the woman who tortured us with tights in summer when we were little. The one who reminds us to moisturize and cross our legs when we wear dresses."

"She never has to remind me, she only reminds you."

Blair grinned. "I always forget. I wish the whole congregation wouldn't get a coronary if the women dared wear pants to church."

"Dare to dream," Sterling said.

"Bottom line, she loves you."

"This is a little bigger than punishing us for stealing a few coins out of her purse to get sweets, Blair. She's not... they're not my real parents."

"They raised you, Sterl. They never made a difference between us, other than treating you way better than me."

"That's not true."

"Well, mom always liked you better."

Sterl shook her head. "If she treated us differently then she did it because you were her actual child and I wasn't. Can't you see?"

"But you are her child. And you're my sister, my twin, Sterl. I don't care what anyone says. I don't care if Dana birthed you, our connection is way more important, so much deeper. You're mine. And you're mom and dad's. You're part of our family, everybody else can just piss off because we're not letting you go!"

Blair lay her arms around Sterl again, laying her head against her forehead. She could see the tears streaming from Sterling's eyes. She sobbed quietly.

"I don't wanna be let go of," she whispered between sobs.

"And it's not gonna happen, never."


End file.
